Mirai
by SheenaBelmont
Summary: Bishamon was afraid of death because, even if she reincarnated, she wouldn't keep a sole memory of Kazuma. She couldn't imagine a life in which she didn't know who he was or remembered everything they lived together. One-shot.


_A short story about Bishamon and Kazuma I wrote long ago. They're so precious. I hope you like it!_

 **Disclaimer:** Noragami belongs to Adachi Toka, no me.

* * *

She had passed the last three days lying on the couch. Even if Bishamon didn't want to admit it, the fight against Izanami had left her more than exhausted. No matter how much she tried to deny it, results were obvious. The sovereign of the dead's world had been a great adversary. Even when she was the most powerful warrior goddess, Bishamon had found facing her and coming out unscathed difficult. Also she had a good amount of good luck – she suspected Kofuku was somehow involved but she'd rather not ask.

Time ago she'd chosen to hide that weakness and continue with his daily routine but since what happened with Kugaha she and her shinkis promised not keeping secrets from each other. They couldn't afford to be in that extreme situation again. They understood that hiding things from each other only hurt them. Communication was key, but yet she was embarrassed because of the fact she had to learn that lesson from god Yato and a mere human. In any case he saved her that time and also he did it in the past, even if she hadn't knownt. The hatred had weaken but still she couldn't stand the idea of being in his debt, so she descended to netherworld in order to save him. Also she knew that it was kind of a personal duty to Kazuma although he said nothing.

She moved to find a more comfortable position on the couch. She was tired of being tired. She was wondering if having another bath when her guide shinki came in.

"Viina?" he carefully asked, in case she was sleeping.

"Yes, Kazuma?" She sat up in the couch – she didn't want to look weak.

"I wanted to know how you are" he indirectly asked with soft voice, a shy smile on his lips. "Everyone is worried."

"I know, I can feel it" she answered the same way as she felt a sudden affection for her treasures, which probably they could feel too. "Let them know my gratitude."

The young man didn't move, as if he was waiting for something. Bishamon realized then she hadn't answered his first question yet.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just tired. Fatigued, I'd say. But in few days I'll be—

"You don't have to push yourself" he gently interrupted.

An involuntary smile appeared on her face. She'd been smiling more than usual lately. How couldn't she? She was still grieving the loss of her shinkis and she'd probably do it for years to come. Drowning in pain and memories, though, was not the best way to do it. It was a recently learnt lesson, again. Everything went much better since Kazuma was honest with her. There were no secrets between them anymore. Both of them spent years feeling much anger, guilt and remorse wrongly. Now all of that had disappeared. She felt relieved, renewed, as if she was another person but still herself.

"I'm not. I promise. See? I didn't leave the couch." She tried to show obedience even when he was the one who obeyed her, as in a childish game.

"O-Ok." He put his glasses in place, maybe a bit embarrassed when he realized he was a little inappropriate, although she didn't seem annoyed. "I'll leave then, I don't mean to bother you."

"Wait, Kazuma" she suddenly called. "Would you mind…? Do you think you could stay for a while?" She felt a bit alone and she realized then she missed having him by her side, as they were used to spend so much time together.

"Of course!" the shinki quickly answered. As she laid down on the couch he came closer and sat there, reading in silence.

Bishamon closed her eyes, pleased with his mere company. It was enough with that, she didn't need a conversation to be comfortable with him. Kazuma had been with her almost since the beginning, they had been through many things together and he was the only one who really knew her. As she told Yato, she had no intention of dying and reincarnating. She became furious with the sole proposal. There were gods who didn't fear death because they knew they'd reborn again as they were loved by their believers. Although it was her case she did fear death when she faced danger every day. Because, even if she didn't disappear, if she reincarnated she'd have lost all her memories. The Bishamon who'd reborn wouldn't be her but another one completely different. She'd be one who didn't keep a sole memory of the previous one. She refused to lose that because of two reasons. The memory of her fallen shinkis couldn't cast into oblivion and she didn't want to leave everything she lived with Kazuma behind either. It was awful just thinking about it, about a life in which she didn't know who he was. Of course he'd be by her side but their bond wouldn't be the same as before. Besides, he'd remember everything and it'd be probably difficult for him to live like that. So she wanted to keep being herself because he was too important not only as a guide. He was a valuable shinki but she liked all of her ones equally. She could explain what made Kazuma special not as a goddess but as a woman.

Little by little, thinking about all of that, she was falling asleep. She may have had the body of a divine being but she still needed a lot of rest. Maybe because of that temporary weakness she lowered her guard and Kazuma could sense a certain feeling coming from her that he couldn't explain, as their bond was pretty strong. When he noticed she was asleep he pushed his book aside and stayed looking at her with no conceal. She was a goddess in the broadest sense.

Kazuma died at a very young age and had no memories of his previous life, so he highly appreciated Viina wanting to treasure with such resolve the ones they had together. She was everything for him. Since she found him he had no other wish but to protect her, even when he was only a shinki who couldn't fight. Sometimes he felt next to nothing for her, the goddess of war, so he was the first one to be surprised when he became her guide. It seemed it was implied in his function's nature, though. He desperately took refuge in her because he freed him from the dark abyss he was in after his death, lost and alone. He was not afraid anymore and he had also a reason to live. He'd done terrible things and she'd forgiven him every one of them. He could only feel grateful for such kindness which he didn't think he deserved.

For centuries he'd remained silent in order to not hurt her, only to find that way to act was wrong. He found no other way to solve it than sacrifice himself. He was ready to do it till the end. Luckily he was strong enough because he didn't want to separate from his goddess. He never thought that Viina would cry inconsolably thinking she had lost him. So it seemed that the warmth inside his chest was a result of the strength of their bond.

Kazuma knew he'd need many centuries to dare confessing Viina being the most important for him. He still felt like a child beside her, he felt he was not enough for a divinity like her. But for the moment he was fine supporting her and creating new memories by her side. It was a good thing having the whole eternity ahead.

"Rest, Viina" he mumbled, covering her with a thin blanket he found at the feet of the couch so she wouldn't get cold. "I'll take care of you. Please, let me be with you. Forever."


End file.
